ME VOLVI UNA ESTRELLA
by PiNkDaNcE-18
Summary: La banda iCarly se separo hace ya 2 años, un dia se reencuentran, y despues de mucho Canto Drama y Diversion, Sam conoze a su gran idolo que la ayuda a hacerce famosa, le quedara tiempo para la Amistad?, las Locuras? o... el Romance?
1. ES ELLA? PARTE 1

**CAP. 1: CARLY LA VE.**

**CARLY P.O.V.**

Hoy es el día 10 de Octubre de 2014, hoy me mudo temporalmente a otra escuela, es que hubo un intercambio, entre escuelas, y me tocó a mí, pero no solo será entre estas dos escuelas, también otras, como Harbart, Jeil etc. La escuela se llama: We Found Arts, Un nombre algo tonto, pero una gran escuela, puedo aprender mucho, después de todo yo estudio arte, bueno, aparte ahí estudia Sam, AAAAAAAAA! Que emoción, hace ya 2 años que no la veo, pero no importa, ya me tengo que ir.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Ya llegamos, un maestro nos está mostrando el lugar, y en realidad es lindo, y aparte… ay por dios! Vi a un chico que se parece muchísimo a Freddie, más bien a lo que recuerdo de él, bueno el maestro nos sigue hablando, y ahí vienen 3 chicas, una es castaña de piel blanca, usa una mini falda color rosa, una blusa sin mangas lila y unos zapatos de plataforma igual lilas, otra tenía el pelo entre castaño y rubio, su piel era morena, no mucho solo un poco, ella llevaba una blusa holgada color amarillo con azul y verde, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos abiertos, y la última, era rubia con algunos mechones morados, llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía en letras grandes y negras "I´M THE CLUB ROCKER" , un mayon morado y unos converse de bota del mismo color, y… ay no puede ser, se le alza un poco la blusa de la parte de atrás, y trae exactamente el mismo tatuaje que Sam se hizo cuando cumplimos 18…

**FLASHBACK**

Era el día siguiente al cumpleaños de Sam y le hicimos una gran fiesta el día anterior, bueno estábamos en la escuela hablando tranquilamente, cuando Sam me dijo muy emocionada…

S: Te digo un secreto?

C: Si claro, que quieres decirme?

Sam miro a los lados y me dijo en susurros…

S: Me hice un tatuaje.

C: QUE!

No lo podía creer.

S: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Quieres verlo?

C: MMMM De acuerdo.

S: Es pequeño.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se alzó un poco la blusa, lo tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, justo arriba de su pantalón, era una estrellita, era pequeña y linda **(la estrella de Mario Bross)**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después me hiso jurar no decirle a nadie, obviamente no pude guardar el secreto y se lo conté a Spencer pero el prometió no decirlo, y desde entonces no lo había recordado.

Luego las 3 chicas se subieron a una mesa, por cierto las seguían varias porristas, y cerca había una banda y después las porristas comenzaron a cantar junto con las otras 2 chicas.

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Y Luego la música empezó a sonar y la chica rubia a cantar.

I see you coming and i don't wanna know your name

Las porristas y las otras 2 chicas le hacían coro.

L-u-v Madonna

I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game

Y-o-u you wanna

Would you like to try?

Give me a reason why

Give me all that you got

Maybe you'll do fine

As long as you don't lie to me

And pretend to be what you're not

Todas bailaban saltaban hacían maniobras se subían a las mesas etc. Se veía genial.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all you love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all you love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough

L-u-v Madonna

Its right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of

Y-o-u you wanna

In another place, at a different time

You can be my lucky star

We can drink some wine

Burgundy is fine

Let's drink the bottle every drop

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

Después la chica castaña comenzó a cantar.

Give me your entire love boy

You could be my boy; you could be my boy toy

In the nick of time i could say a sicker rhyme

Cause it's time for change like a

I'm roman, I'm a barbarian, and I'm Conan

You were sleeping on me you were dozen´

Now move, I'm going' in!

La rubia siguió cantando.

You have all the l-u-v

I gave you everything you need (now move! )

Now it's up to y-o-u

Are you the one, shall we proceed?

Ahora la chica de amarillo.

SW-SW-swag shh

No one gives you this

Supersonic bionic, uranium hit

So i break 'em off tricks

Let's pray that it sticks

I'm say this once; yeah i don't give a shit

Y Después todas dejaron de bailar se quedaron quietas y la rubia seguía cantando, incluso la música había parado.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've gotta step into my world

Luego la música siguió y las porristas y las 2 chicas comenzaron a cantar con ella y siguieron bailando.

Give me all your love and give me your love

l-u-v- Madonna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Y-o-u you wanna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away.

Cuando terminaron estaban súper agitadas y la rubia comenzó a hablar…

S: Hola, esto es para recordarles que nuestro equipo de futbol americano gano en la gran final, ¡wwwwwwwwwwww! – Ellas y todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear – y también para invitarlos a la gran fiesta que habrá en casa de Nicoll el próximo domingo a las 8:00 de la noche para festejar todos están invitados. – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear otra vez - Bueno continúen con lo que sea que estén haciendo, feliciten al equipo, y no lo olviden ¡YO SOY SAM PUCKETTE!

N: ¡YO NICOLL HARRIS! – dijo la chica de la mini falda.

J: ¡YO CAROL WATHSON! – Dijo la chica de amarillo.

S, N & J: ¡Y VAMOS ZORROZ! ¡WWWWWWWWWWWWW! – Dijeron al unísono, todos les aplaudieron y luego se sentaron a almorzar.

Hay no puedo creerlo si era ella, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Luego el profesor nos explicó que abecés los estudiantes hacen eso, y después siguió dando el tour por la escuela, pero ya no escuchaba nada, solo pensaba en que ella era Sam, ¿Cómo se hiso más femenina? ¿Por qué nunca la había oído cantar? ¿Me habrá reemplazado como mejor amiga? ¿Tendrá novio? Y muchas más preguntas…

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI BYE Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS, POR CIERTO, EN ESTE FIC, SAM CANTARA MUCHO, Y HABRA VARIAS ETAPAS, QUE ESTARAN DIVIDIDAS EN TRES CAPS. CADA UNA, TODAS SERAN DE UN CANTANTE EN ESPECIAL, CANTARAN Y HABLARAN DE EL Y LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTEN TENDRAN QUE VER CON LO QUE SUCEDE, O SUCEDERA EN EL FIC, O DEDICADA A ALGUIEN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DENME IDEAS, YA TENGO VARIAS, PERO SI SE LES OCURRE ALGO BUENO PARA EL FIC CON ALGUN CANTANTE EN ESPACIAL DIGANME BYE, BESOS, LOS AMO :D**


	2. ES ELLA? PARTE 2

**CAP.2: SERA ELLA? PARTE 2**

**FREDDIE P.O.V.**

Hoy es el día 10 de Octubre de 2014, hoy me mudo temporalmente a otra escuela, es que hubo un intercambio, entre escuelas, y me tocó a mí, pero no solo será entre estas dos escuelas, también otras, como Harbart, la universidad de California etc. La escuela se llama: We Found Arts, Un nombre algo tonto, pero una gran escuela, aunque no entiendo porque a esa escuela si yo estudio medicina, bueno, aparte ahí estudia Sam, me pregunto si sigue siendo la misma Sam que recuerdo, hace ya 2 años que no la veo, pero no importa, ya me tengo que ir.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Ya llegamos, un maestro nos está mostrando el lugar, y en realidad es lindo, y aparte… ay por dios! Vi a una chica que se parece muchísimo a Carly, más bien a lo que recuerdo de ella, bueno el maestro nos sigue hablando, y… ¡WOW! ahí vienen 3 chicas, una es castaña de piel blanca, usa una mini falda color rosa, una blusa sin mangas lila y unos zapatos de plataforma igual lilas, otra tenía el pelo entre castaño y rubio, su piel era morena, no mucho solo un poco, ella llevaba una blusa holgada color amarillo con azul y verde, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos abiertos, y la última, era rubia con algunos mechones morados, llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía en letras grandes y negras "I´M THE CLUB ROCKER" , un mayon morado y unos converse de bota del mismo color… ¡Y VAYA QUE SON SEXYS!...Y aparte…ay dios, la rubia trae exactamente el mismo tatuaje que Sam se hiso cuando cumplimos 18…

**FLASHBACK**

Era el día siguiente al cumpleaños de Sam y le hicimos una gran fiesta el día anterior, bueno estaba en la escuela y vi a Carly y Sam en los casilleros así que me acerque y entonces escuche que Sam le dijo muy emocionada a Carly…

S: Te digo un secreto?

Entonces decidí esconderme para escuchar…

C: Si claro, que quieres decirme?

Sam miro a los lados y le dijo a Carly en susurros…

S: Me hice un tatuaje.

C: QUE!

QUE! No lo podía creer.

S: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Quieres verlo?

C: MMMM De acuerdo.

Dijo Carly algo indecisa, saque un poco la cabeza para ver.

S: Es pequeño.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se alzó un poco la blusa, lo tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, justo arriba de su pantalón, era una estrellita, era pequeña y algo graciosa (la estrella de Mario Bross)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después hiso jurar a Carly no decirle a nadie, obviamente no pudo guardar el secreto y se lo conto a Spencer pero el prometió no decirlo, eso lo escuche cuando bajaba las escaleras de su apartamento y se lo dijo pero esa es otra historia, y desde entonces no lo había recordado.

Luego las 3 chicas se subieron a una mesa, por cierto las seguían varias porristas, y cerca había una banda y después las porristas comenzaron a cantar junto con las otras 2 chicas.

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Y Luego la música empezó a sonar y la chica rubia a cantar.

I see you coming and i don't wanna know your name

Las porristas y las otras 2 chicas le hacían coro.

L-u-v Madonna

I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game

Y-o-u you wanna

Would you like to try?

Give me a reason why

Give me all that you got

Maybe you'll do fine

As long as you don't lie to me

And pretend to be what you're not

Todas bailaban saltaban hacían maniobras se subían a las mesas etc. Se veía genial.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all you love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all you love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough

L-u-v Madonna

Its right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of

Y-o-u you wanna

In another place, at a different time

You can be my lucky star

We can drink some wine

Burgundy is fine

Let's drink the bottle every drop

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

Después la chica castaña comenzó a cantar.

Give me your entire love boy

You could be my boy; you could be my boy toy

In the nick of time i could say a sicker rhyme

Cause it's time for change like a

I'm roman, I'm a barbarian, and I'm Conan

You were sleeping on me you were dozen´

Now move, I'm going' in!

La rubia siguió cantando.

You have all the l-u-v

I gave you everything you need (now move! )

Now it's up to y-o-u

Are you the one, shall we proceed?

Ahora la chica de amarillo.

SW-SW-swag shh

No one gives you this

Supersonic bionic, uranium hit

So i break 'em off tricks

Let's pray that it sticks

I'm say this once; yeah i don't give a shit

Y Después todas dejaron de bailar se quedaron quietas y la rubia seguía cantando, incluso la música había parado.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've gotta step into my world

Luego la música siguió y las porristas y las 2 chicas comenzaron a cantar con ella y siguieron bailando.

Give me all your love and give me your love

l-u-v- Madonna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Y-o-u you wanna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away.

Cuando terminaron estaban súper agitadas y la rubia comenzó a hablar…

S: Hola, esto es para recordarles que nuestro equipo de futbol americano gano en la gran final, ¡wwwwwwwwwwww! – Ellas y todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear – y también para invitarlos a la gran fiesta que habrá en casa de Nicoll el próximo domingo a las 8:00 de la noche para festejar todos están invitados. – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear otra vez - Bueno continúen con lo que sea que estén haciendo, feliciten al equipo, y no lo olviden ¡YO SOY SAM PUCKETTE!

N: ¡YO NICOLL HARRIS! – dijo la chica de la mini falda.

J: ¡YO CAROL WATHSON! – Dijo la chica de amarillo.

S, N & J: ¡Y VAMOS ZORROZ! ¡WWWWWWWWWWWWW! – Dijeron al unísono, todos les aplaudieron y luego se sentaron a almorzar.

Hay no puedo creerlo si era ella, pero ahora es más femenina y se nota, Luego el profesor nos explicó que abecés los estudiantes hacen eso, y después siguió dando el tour por la escuela, pero ya no escuchaba nada, solo pensaba en que ella era Sam, ¿Cómo se hiso más femenina? ¿Por qué nunca la había oído cantar? ¿Seguirá siendo igual de agresiva? ¿Me habrá reemplazado como el chico al que siempre molesta? Y muchas más preguntas…

**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI BYE Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS, Y SI NO LEYERON ESTO EN EL FIC ANTERIOR SE LOS REPITO, EN ESTE FIC, SAM CANTARA MUCHO, Y HABRA VARIAS ETAPAS, QUE ESTARAN DIVIDIDAS EN TRES CAPS. CADA UNA, TODAS SERAN DE UN CANTANTE EN ESPECIAL, CANTARAN Y HABLARAN DE EL Y LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTEN TENDRAN QUE VER CON LO QUE SUCEDE, O SUCEDERA EN EL FIC, O DEDICADA A ALGUIEN, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR DENME IDEAS, YA TENGO VARIAS, PERO SI SE LES OCURRE ALGO BUENO PARA EL FIC CON ALGUN CANTANTE EN ESPACIAL DIGANME BYE, BESOS, LOS AMO :D**


	3. SERAN ELLOS?

CAP. 3: SERAN ELLOS?

SAMP.O.V.

Hoy es el día 10 de Octubre de 2014, hoy varios chicos nuevos (temporalmente) llegaran, es que hubo un intercambio, entre escuelas, pero no solo será dos escuelas, también otras, como Harbart, Jeil etc. Bueno, mi escuela se llama: We Found Arts, Un nombre algo tonto, pero una gran escuela, aquí hay clase de arte, improvisación, actuación, confección, cocina (porque cocina? No lo sé, los maestros dicen que también es un arte), y mi favorita, Canto, ahhhh cuando crezca quiero ser una cantante muy famosa, bueno, aparte creo que en algunas escuelas que vendrán estudiantes de intercambio estudian Carly y Freddie, AAAAAAAAA! Que emoción, hace ya 2 años que no los veo, pero no importa, ya me tengo que levantar, es que no sé porque pero me desperté más temprano de lo usual, bueno, tengo que despertar a Nicoll Y a Carol.

Me baje de mi cama (Una de esas literas que no tienen la cama de abajo) me acerque a la cama de Nicoll (Una cama gigante en la que caben como diez personas… no se porque tiene una cama tan grande) y comencé a sacudirla un poco y le decía en susurros…

S: Nicoll, Nicoll, vamos despierta, Nicoolllll, hash no se despierta, que hago que hago, ammmm, ho! Ya se.

Me pare y dije en voz alta…

S: AY POR DIOS NICOLL ¿ACASO ESE ES ENRIQUE IGLESIAS? Y MIRA VIENE HACIA ACA.

Después de decir eso, abrió lo ojos y se paró como un rayo de la cama…

N: QUE? QUE? ¿¡¿¡¿Dónde? – Decía mientras buscaba por toda la habitación.

S: JA! En ningún lado Nicoll, solo quería despertarte. – decía yo entre risas.

C: Oye que cruel. – dijo indignada y después se metió al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

S: BUENOOOOOOP, CAROL YA LEVANTATE FLOJA!

CL: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito y después se calló de la cama.

S: JAJAJAJAJA! - Me tire en la cama de Nicoll a reír.

CL: OYE! QUE TE PASA?

S: LOSIENTO, JAJAJA, ES QUE SE NOS, JAJAJA, Hace tarde para la escuela, JAJAJAJA.

CL: ¿Y NO PODIAS DESPERTARME DE UNA MANERA MENOS FEA?

S: YA! Lo siento.

N: JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se oía la risa de Nicoll desde el baño.

Después Carol se fue a bañar muy enojada.

UN RATO DESPUÉS…

Ya llegamos a la escuela, hoy invitaremos a todos a una gran fiesta en la casa de Nicoll el domingo para festejar que ganamos en la gran final de futbol Americano, íbamos vestidas normalmente, Nicoll, usa una mini falda color rosa, una blusa sin mangas lila y unos zapatos de plataforma igual lilas, Carol, llevaba una blusa holgada color amarillo con azul y verde, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos abiertos, y yo había cambiado un poco mi forma de vestir, ya no era como cuando se deshizo la banda iCarly y era nueva en la ciudad, me había vuelto un poco más femenina, no mucho solo un poco, ahora era rubia con algunos mechones morados y el pelo se me veía como si me pegara aire un ventilador en la cara, llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía en letras grandes y negras "I´M THE CLUB ROCKER" , un mayon morado y unos converse de bota del mismo color, y todos los chicos nos miran pasar, incluso las chicas, ay, espera, se me alza un poco la blusa, ammmm, listo, ya me la subí, se me veía mi tatuaje, me lo hice cuando cumplí 18, haaaa recuerdo cuando se lo enseñe a Carly…

FLASHBACK

Era el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños y me hicieron una gran fiesta el día anterior, bueno estábamos en la escuela hablando tranquilamente, cuando le dije a Carly muy emocionada…

S: Te digo un secreto?

C: Si claro, que quieres decirme?

Mire a los lados y le dije en susurros…

S: Me hice un tatuaje.

C: QUE!

Carly estaba en shock.

S: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Quieres verlo?

C: MMMM De acuerdo.

Dijo dudando.

S: Es pequeño.

Luego me di la vuelta y me alce un poco la blusa, lo tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, justo arriba de mi pantalón, era una estrellita, era pequeña y linda **(la estrella de Mario Bross)**

FIN FLASHBACK

Después la hice jurar no decirle a nadie, obviamente no pudo guardar el secreto y se lo conto a Spencer pero el prometió no decirlo.

S: Hayyyy, vamos Carol fue divertido!- decía yo, ya que mientras iba pensando eso, íbamos hablando de como espante a Carol en la mañana.

N: Si Carol vamos! – después empezó a empujarle un poco el hombro mientras decía – anda, ríete, ríete, Carol, es una broma, ríete!

En menos de un tris Carol ya reía con nosotras.

N: Oigan miren, los chicos de intercambio

C: Ho si, creí que se verían peor.

S: Si yo también, pero mira esa chica es linda y…ay por dios. – dije con una extraña expresión en mi rostro.

N & C: QUE SUCEDE?

S: Esa chica se parece muchísimo a mi vieja amiga Carly, y ese chico de allá a Freddie…bueno a lo que recuerdo de ellos.

C: Vamos, de seguro solo se parecen un poco. – dijo Carol restándole importancia.

N: Si tal vez exageras un poco.

S: Si, si tienen razón, bueno mejor comencemos con esto.

N & C: Claro!

Luego nos subimos a una mesa, por cierto nos seguían algunas porristas para ayudarnos, bueno comenzamos, Nicoll, Carol y las porristas comenzaron a cantar.

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Y Luego la música empezó a sonar y yo comencé cantar.

I see you coming and i don't wanna know your name

Las porristas, Nicoll y Carol hacían coro.

L-u-v Madonna

I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game

Y-o-u you wanna

Would you like to try?

Give me a reason why

Give me all that you got

Maybe you'll do fine

As long as you don't lie to me

And pretend to be what you're not

Todas bailábamos saltábamos hacíamos maniobras nos subíamos a las mesas etc. Se veía muy genial.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all you love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all you love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

L-u-v Madonna

Y-o-u you wanna

Keep trying don't give up, it's if you want it bad enough

L-u-v Madonna

Its right in front of you, now tell me what you're thinking of

Y-o-u you wanna

In another place, at a different time

You can be my lucky star

We can drink some wine

Burgundy is fine

Let's drink the bottle every drop

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've got to step into my world

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away

Después Nicoll comenzó a cantar.

Give me your entire love boy

You could be my boy; you could be my boy toy

In the nick of time i could say a sicker rhyme

Cause it's time for change like a

I'm roman, I'm a barbarian, and I'm Conan

You were sleeping on me you were dozen´

Now move, I'm going' in!

Después seguí cantando yo.

You have all the l-u-v

I gave you everything you need (now move! )

Now it's up to y-o-u

Are you the one, shall we proceed?

Ahora era Carol la que cantaba.

SW-SW-swag shh

No one gives you this

Supersonic bionic, uranium hit

So i break 'em off tricks

Let's pray that it sticks

I'm say this once; yeah i don't give a shit

Y Después todas dejamos de bailar y nos quedamos quietas, pero yo seguía cantando, incluso la música había parado.

Don't play the stupid game

Cause I'm a different kind of girl

Every record sounds the same

You've gotta step into my world

Luego la música siguió y las porristas, Nicoll y Carol y comenzaron a cantar con migo, y seguimos bailando.

Give me all your love and give me your love

l-u-v- Madonna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Y-o-u you wanna

Give me all your love and give me your love

Give me all your love today

Give me all your love and give me your love

Let's forget about time

And dance our lives away.

Cuando terminamos estábamos súper agitadas y yo comencé a hablar…

S: Hola, esto es para recordarles que nuestro equipo de futbol americano gano en la gran final, ¡wwwwwwwwwwww! –Nosotras y todos empezamos a aplaudir y vitorear – y también para invitarlos a la gran fiesta que habrá en casa de Nicoll el próximo domingo a las 8:00 de la noche para festejar todos están invitados. – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear otra vez - Bueno continúen con lo que sea que estén haciendo, feliciten al equipo, y no lo olviden ¡YO SOY SAM PUCKETTE!

N: ¡YO NICOLL HARRIS! – dijo Nicoll.

J: ¡YO CAROL WATHSON! – Dijo Carol.

S, N & J: ¡Y VAMOS ZORROZ! ¡WWWWWWWWWWWWW! – Dijimos al unísono, todos nos aplaudieron y luego nos sentamos a almorzar.

Hay no puedo creerlo, si eran ellos?, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que si, seria muy genial que lo fuera, nos reencontraríamos, hablaríamos de lo a pasado en nuestras vidas, hayyyyyyyy ojalá sean ellos

LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SIP,COMENTEN :D 


End file.
